nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 19
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (2nd, 245 points) | final_result = 9th, 243 points | prev = 18 | next = 20 }} Denmark took part in the 19th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Italy. The country was represented by Ida Corr with the song "Down". The entry was selected via the 14th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 9th place in the final with 243 points. Before North Vision Despite not confirming their participation for the 19th edition, a list with artists that would compete in the 14th edition of the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix was leaked on 20 March 2016. The list included previous participants such as Medina, Rasmus Thude and Stine Hjelm. However, when the Head of Delegation confirmed the country's participation two days later, he denied that the list was real, reporting that the press conference regarding the selection was still to take place. The selection was officially announced by the broadcaster on 1 April 2016. 'Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 14' Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 14 was the 14th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 19. Hosted by Lise Rønne, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of a final and a super-final, both held at Atletion in Aarhus. The ten songs competed in the final with the top four most voted advancing to the super-final of the selection. The ten songs of the selection were presented between 2 and 11 April 2016. The voting in the final started on 15 April 2016 and ended one week later, on 23 April 2016 with the four songs that qualified to the super-final being revealed on 24 April 2016. 'Super-final' The super-final of the selection took place between 24 April and 8 May 2016 at Atletion in Aarhus. The top four songs of the final competed in the super-final. "Down" performed by Ida Corr was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision rehearsing for her performance in Italy.]] At the allocation draw for the edition, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the second semi-final. As it was decided, since this edition the running order would be decided by the producers and not by a random draw; Denmark was placed to perform in the 5th position following the United Kingdom and preceding Israel. During the semi-final results, Denmark was announced as the fourth qualifier. Following the results of the second semi-final and the completion of the final line-up, the running order of the final was revealed with Denmark performing twelfth, following Latvia and preceding Germany. The country achieved the 10th place with a total of 243 points–107 points from televoting and 136 points from jury. Following the final results, it was revealed that Ida had placed 2nd in the semi-final with a total of 245 points. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Lise Rønne served as the final television commentator while Mette Lisby took on the role as the semi-finals television commentator. Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for the tenth time. August Haas was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. 'Voting' 'Points awarded to Denmark' 'Points awarded by Denmark' 'Split voting results' The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Jonas Schrøder – music producer, songwriter * Hannah Schneider – singer, represented Denmark in the 18th edition * Nanna Øland Fabricius – singer, songwriter, producer * Morten Specht – drummer See also *Denmark *North Vision Song Contest 19 Category:NVSC 19 countries